TWO SICK 2 CARE
by CHICKENSLOVEBONES
Summary: Morning Sick Brennen and Puking Parker


A phone starts to ring.

"Brennen" she answers setting down the skull she was holding.

"Hello Miss Brennen."

"Doc. Brennen."

"Yes Doc. Brennen, I am calling you because you are listed as the emergency contact for Parker Booth."

"What's wrong with Parker, is he okay?" She asked, ears perking up at the mention of the little boys name.

"No, he's fine!" the nurse immediately confirmed, trying to stifle her sudden alarm. "Well I mean he's sick but he's not hurt or anything."

"Where is he?"

"He's here at school, according to his teacher he threw up after lunch, and we recommend that he go home."

"Okay I'm on my way." she said quickly walking to her office to get her coat and purse. "Oh where is the school located at?" She asked feeling embarrassed she didn't already know.

"235 Clark Street." came the reply

"I'm on my way; I'll be there in ten minutes."

Brennen moved swiftly toward the sliding lab doors.

"Hey Doc. B. Where you going?" Hogins asked walking past the platform coming from the direction of his wife's office.

"235 Clark Street." she answered never breaking her stride. Hogins jogged to catch up to her, skipping to keep up her pace.

"Everything Ok?" the scientist asked, continuing to attempt her pace as he followed her down to the elevators.

"No Parkers sick." She clarified, looking over at him once they were both in the elevator heading to the parking garages. "Why are you here Hogins, aren't you on paternity leave with Angela and the baby."

"I am," he said smiling over at her. "But Angela has sent me on a recon mission to gather intelligence from the inside."

She sent a puzzled look at the elevator door, "That's what she sent you here for." she asked not bothering to look in his direction.

"Well that, and to get her sketch book." He clarified, lifting the pad of paper from under his arm to show her.

"How's Angela doing?" she asked looking over at him. She missed her friend very deeply and the proof was evident in her expression.

"She's doing ok." he answered shifting his possession in the elevator cart. "She had a pretty rough time last week." His volume dropped and his voice took a worrying tone. "I found her a couple times, sitting in Michaels room, he was sleeping in the crib and she was just scrunched up in the rocking chair in the corner." His face displayed his worry. "She was just rocking back and forth crying in the dark." He turned back facing the elevator doors leaning up the wall. "I'm just worried you know."

"No Hogins. I don't know." she answered "I have no idea about any of this." She too turned back to face the doors leaning next to Hogins on the wall. "I have not got a clue, and that scares me a little bit." Eight months and counting.

"Everybody said it would be easy." he said turning to her and smiling. "They all said 'don't worry about it, you'll figure it out as you go' but you want to know what."

She turned her head and flashed him a smile. "What?"

"I still don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"Fake it till you make it." she asked having heard the expression before from Booth.

"You bet Baby." He replied, looking over at her. "Didn't mean to call you Baby."

The elevator doors slide open and Brennen stepped out into the parking garage.

"Hey Doc. B." She spun around hearing him call her name from the elevator.

"Yes Hogins."

"We'll figure it out. I mean after all we're geniuses right?"

"You are correct." She smiled back

With a nod of his head the doors closed and the elevator slipped down to the next level.

"Parker?" she asked the figure curled up in a chair sitting in the nurse's office.

"Heeeyyyyyy its Doc. Bones!" came the half hearted reply from parker.

"You don't look so good Parker." she stated in concern

"Well that's fitting because I feel like shit."

"PARKER!" the lady-Brennen assumed was the nurse- replied.

"I don't understand." she asked the nurse. "What did he do?"

"It's okay Bones." Parker said, moving to get up. He stood up and slipped on his sweatshirt. His face a sickly color and his eyes a little blood shot. "She just doesn't like me swearing is all."

Brennen turned back to the nurse, still trying to understand her objection.

"Why would you have a problem if he said shit?" she asked

"Because Doc. Brennen," the nurse stated in a mocking tone. "This is a learning environment. We do not like the students here using that kind of language."

Bones turned back to Parker who was sling his back pack over his shoulder. "I think she is correct Parker, shit is not an appropriate term to use in a learning environment."

Brennen looked back at the nurse who gave her a gracious smile. "Yes Parker if you wish to learn you have to use the correct terms."

Parker just smiled at Brennen, shaking his head at what she was implying. "Okay Bones, but can we really go home now because I do feel like shit."

"PARKER!" came the joint reply

"SORRY fecal matter." he laughed walking out of the nurse's office.

"That's better." Brennen stated, the nurse just rolled her eyes.

"So Parker," Brennen asked once they were in the car. "Would you mind if we went back to my apartment?"

Parker was leaning back in his seat with the back lowered so he could somewhat lay down. His face was still that funky color, and he looked like he was having a particularly difficult time at the moment.

"No Bones I don't mind," he replied rolling his head so he was looking at her over his shoulder. "That is if you don't mind me throwing up in your bathroom?"

"No of course I wouldn't mind Parker." She looked over at him before looking back at the road. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask two." cam his reply

"I don't understand." she questioned. "I only want wanted to ask you one."

Parker rolled over and raised his seat back up.

"What's your question Bones?" he asked

"Why dose your school have me down for an emergence contact. I mean not that I mind, I love seeing you but,"

"But what Bones?" he asked

"But I didn't think your dad and me were that close anymore." She admitted

"What are you talking about, you two are like super close, you guys are tighter then an old married couple."

She looked over at him for a moment trying to grasp what he was saying.

"If by 'tight' you mean that we are close and work well together then yes. We are tight, and we were tight, but there was a time we were 'loose' more then anything."

"Care to explain."

"What I mean is that yes we were very close, but then we seemed to drift apart, then after that we weren't really close for a long time."

He looked over at her while she continued to drive them to her apartment.

"I missed you." was his only reply.

"What are you talking about Parker, when I went to Maluku?"

"No before that even, we just didn't see much of each other. Dad and me-"

"Dad and I" she corrected

"Dad and 'I' stopped coming by to visit and go swimming. Then you and him both go flying off to other sides of the world, next time I see you I'm getting introduced to his 'new' girlfriend." Parker makes bunny ear finger to emphasis the word - new.

"Didn't you like Hannah, Parker?"

"It's not that I didn't like her, it's just," he rolled his head back facing the wind shield watching the other cars wisp by. "I was just a little angry is all."

"Angry at who?" she asked

"Angry at my Dad I guess. I mean," he leaned forward and sat up. "He just leaves for a year, or seven mouths or whatever, and maybe it was the right thing to do you know, but it just kind of hurt. Seven months may mean nothing in the long run. I probably won't care five years from now, but that's not what I'm talking about I'm talking about now, right now. When he got back he just kept telling me how much taller I got, and I just kept thinking 'Ya, I'm still going to grow weather you're here or not, you may not have seen me but I grew, and I got older, and I even got the start of some very promising hair in my arm pits.' And that's what happens because even if he leaves and I don't see him things change and a year may not mean much to him but it means something to me.

"I'm sorry Parker. she said touching his arm, split focus between the road and the boy sitting in her car.

"Don't worry about it Bones, none of this is your fault." He said with a reassuring smile patting the hand that lay on his arm.

On some level it had to be her fault. Parkers upset, because Booth left, because she left, because she was upset. See her fault.

"I Feel like this could be considered my fault." she admitted to the young boy.

"No Bones," he smiled at her. "Whatever you're thinking this is not your fault, this is how I'm feeling and that is never your fault." He patted her arm reassuringly, smiling at her.

"Hey Bones."

"Yes Parker?" she asked snapping out of the trance lead on by the quiet and the driving.

"Could we stop somewhere and get a sprite or something? I'm really starting to feel sick again."

"Sure Parker," she said spotting a gas station up ahead. "Is citric based carbonation supposed to help cure a stomach ailment?"

"Ya what you just said." he replied unbuckling and getting out of the car.

After they each got there soda's they went back to the car and just sat there listening to the radio.

"Bones."

"Yes Parker?"

"Did you like Hannah?"

"Of course I liked her Parker she was my friend."

"Oh" came his reply. Turning back to look at the windshield, he studying the brick wall that made up that side of the convenient store.

"I hated her." he admitted casualy taking another swig of his soda.

"Why Parker she was a very nice person?"

"That's part of the reason I guess, I mean have you ever tried to hate a really nice person?" He asked looking over at her. They both had their seats reclined with the feat resting on the edge of the seat.

"Yes" she answered with a laugh. "I have tried." she turns to face him with a smile painted across her face. "It's really hard."

"Exactly!" he laughed back at her. "It is really hard, it was the same way with Hannah, because Bones I wanted to, I wanted to hate her so much. I mean he's gone for over half a year and he goes out and falls in love, and that's great, but I thought we were buddies and never once did I get a post card- hey Parks met a girl think your going to like her. No he comes home and one day she just shows up, out of the blue -I missed you so I quite my job and followed you home-. He never even told me about her until she moved in, I mean can you believe that, He didn't even ask. I might only live there once and a while but it is my home too and I think you should do someone the courtesy to ask before just telling people they can move in. And do you no how long it took for me to get to meet her, I mean she lived with us for months before I even got introduced to her. Can you imagine living in the same apartment with somebody and never even getting to meet them?

"It sounds awkward." Brennen admitted "Is that why you wanted to hate her so badly?"

"Depends Bones," he stated taking another swig of his sprite. "Why did you want to hate her so badly?"

"I already told you Parker, she was my friend."

"I don't believe you; I know Hannah is what changed you guys when you got back. I mean don't get me wrong. You two weren't exactly all chummy before you left, but you were serenely worse after."

Brennen shied giving up hope that denial would work, especially with a 'Booth' in the car.

"I hated her Parker," she turned to him with a smile, "I hated her because she was blond, and beautiful, and bold and daring." Bones laughed in an outrageous roar, filling the car with the sound of her voice and Parkers chuckles at seeing her this joyful and unencumbered. "I hated her because she was there for him when I couldn't be because I was too busy running away from him in the first place. I hated her because I didn't know where I stood; I always stood next to him, until she was there. I hated that I had to call before showing up at your father's apartment, or that I couldn't stay if it was late. I hated that we weren't as close, although that was more my fault then hers. Brennen looked Parker in the eye, wiggling her finger to signal he should come closer. "I hate that I can't think of figs with out wanting to regurgitate." she whispered. Parker gave her a questioning look in return. "Never mind!"

She reached down to the cup holder grabbing her drink and raising it in the air signaling Parker should do the same.

"I hated her because she took your fathers heart and gave none to the rest of us."

"HERE HERE!" They clinked their plastic bottles together.

"What time is it?" Parker asked from his seat in the passenger side of the car.

"About five minutes from when you asked me last." She stated, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. Looking out the windshield she knew they shouldn't expect to be getting any where anytime soon. The traffic was backed up for ten blocks do to an accident in the intersection up ahead.

"I'm sorry." Parker commented

"What do you have to be sorry about Parker?" She asked puzzled.

"This" he said, gesturing to the traffic jam in front of them. "I'm sorry you had to come pick me up, and that you can't be back at the lab, because we're sitting here in traffic."

"This isn't your fault Parker, nobody made me come pick you up I wanted to."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes Parker, I love getting to see you, we don't see each other very much any more."

"I love you too Bones." he smiled at her. "Will you do me a favor though?"

"Sure Parker," she said "anything."

"If you ever don't want to do something," he stated "please don't feel like you have to."

"Only if you'll do me a favor." she replayed

"What's that Bones?" he asked

"If you ever need me, call me."

"Ya Bones I will."

"Good" she smiled turning back to the traffic out the windshield. "I'm glad."

"I'm surprised Parker."

"And whys that?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"It would seem that your stomach ailment has died down." she commented. "You haven't had to regurgitate since we got in the car."

"Oh that's just because I emptied most of it out after lunch." He clarified

"Yes the nurse told me about that when she called me." she said "It sounds rather unpleasant."

"Hu, 'unpleasant' not the word I would use for it." he commented. "I finished eating lunch, and went to dump my tray when I saw Jessica Allen."

"I don't know who this girl is, or why you're saying her name with such importance." Brennen questioned

"She's awesome Bones!" he awed. "She is sweet and pretty and has the like the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. She is caption of the Math team and she's really, really funny!"

"And did you talk to this girl?" she asked finally starting to make the connection.

"Well what do you think I was doing?" he laughed. "I got in line to dump my tray so that I could talk to her."

"And?" Brennen wondered

"And I got up to the line, tapped on her shoulder, She spun around and I only managed to get out 'Jessica I', before I let loose and ralphed on her sneakers."

"That's not good." she commented

"No Bones, it's not good." Parker agreed. "Have you ever decided to go out with a guy that ralphed on your shoes?"

Brennen let a moment of silence slip by before she answered. "No, I don't believe I have."

"Ya," he said, turning back to face the windshield. "I didn't think so."

"What happened after you 'ralphed' on this girl's shoes?" She asked

"Well after I let loose with the remnants of my lunch." he continued. "I just looked up to find her just looking down at me with this look of shock, and all around us her friends are just screaming and calling me disgusting and causing a general hoopla."

"I am not aware of what a 'hoopla' is."

Parker turned to look at her. "Just trust me Bones, it's not a good thing."

"And what happened with the girl, the one whose shoes you ralphed on?" Brennen asked

"Well while I'm sitting there expecting her to start screaming any minute, she just flashes me this sad sweet little smile."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither, I mean most girls you throw up on them and their disgusted with you, Jessica was fine."

"You mean she didn't make fun of you like her friends did?" Brennen asked

"Make fun of me!" Parker stated in outrage. "Are you kidding me, she walked me to the nurses office."

"She sounds like a nice girl Parker." Brennen smiled looking back to the road as the traffic started to move a little.

"Ya" he mumbled to himself turning back in his seat to face the front. "I just kept apologizing, saying I was sorry and that I didn't mean to do it." He spoke more to himself then anybody else in the car.

"And what did she say?" Brennen asked

He turned and flashed a smile at Brennan before turning back to the windshield. "She just kept rubbing my shoulder and telling me that it wasn't my fault that I got sick, that she wasn't angry with me."

"That was nice of her." she commented turning to smile at Parker who was watching the still traffic out his window.

"Ya, I guess." he commented in a mumble.

"What Parker?" she asked rubbing his shoulder.

"It's just," he started looking down at the floor like it would tell him what to say next. "Kind of pathetic, don't you think." he looked over at her waiting for her response.

"No Parker," she said smiling at him as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "I think it was sweet. I think she really cares about you."

"Really!" he asked with an earsplitting smile. "You think she does?"

"Yes." she confirmed putting her hands back on the wheel and slowly moving with the flow of traffic. "But hey what do I know; my most meaningful relationships are with dead people."

"You don't really believe that, do you Bones?"

"I don't know Parker." she said setting the car back into park as they didn't seem to be moving anywhere soon. "What am I supposed to believe?"

"Hey I'm not trying to tell you what to believe Bones," he turned to look at her. "But out of all the different women who have come in and out of my dad's life, you were the constant." Pointing at her "You were the one I got to meet."

They both sat there in silence staring out the windshield, until Brennen saw the traffic begin to move and reached to shifted back to drive.

"Hang on Bones." Parker pleaded, grabbing her arm.

He opened his passenger door and leaned out as far as the seat belt would let him. Brennen could hear gagging sounds and the general noises one makes while vomiting. Parker leaned back into the car, closing his door and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Better." she asked with a cringed expression.

He looked over at her "Actually, ya that did help."

"Good." she said shifting out of park and rolling forward. "That's good."

"Thank God!" Parker stated walking threw the front door of Brennen's apartment and dropping his backpack on the table.

"I don't believe in God." Brennen informed, hanging up her coat on the hook next to Parkers.

"Fine Bones," he said plopping down on the couch. "You thank whoever you want. I'm just glad we're not still in the car."

She moved over to the couch by Parker plopping down next to him. "I do agree with you on that, we were driving for what two hours?"

He looked over at the clock on the wall. "Give or take" leaning back on the couch resting his head against the back. She did the same, and they sat there looking at the wall happy to just be sitting there.

"Hey Bones."

"Yes Parker?"

"Did you call my parents?"

"Why?" she looking over at him

"So they know where I am." he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brennen dropped her head back against the couch. "CRRRAAAAPPPPP!" she spit out.

"BONES!" Parker fanned shock

"Sorry fecal matter." she corrected, jumping the coffee to get to the phone. She ran to the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

"Parker, who was supposed to pick you up today?"

"My Mom." he answered

"Okay!" she said to herself "Call Rebecca."

"What's the number?" she called to him in the living room.

"412-567-6389"

She punched the numbers into the phone hoping to Parkers god that his mom picked up, and that she didn't go to the school looking for him.

"Hello."

"Yes Hello Rebecca, this is Doc. Brennen."

"Oh Hi Doc. Brennen how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have Parker here with me."

"Parkers with you, is he ok, why isn't he in school?"

"He was sick so they sent him home. I don't think they could reach you or Booth and they have me down as an emergency contact."

"How's he doing is he still not feeling good?" Rebecca asked worried

"No he threw up maybe an hour ago, but I think he's feeling better now."

"He threw up! Oh god, I'll come and get him" she said moving to grab her purse and coat.

"No he's fine here me. I'll get Booth to drop him off later."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. I think he's feeling better, and I'm sure I can take care of him until Booth gets off work."

"Okay." she said sitting back down. "Would you mind if I talk to him?"

"No not at all. I'll go get him."

She waved at Parker from the kitchen, telling him to come and talk to his mother.

"Hey Mom." Parker exclaimed having hurdled the coffee table in a similar fashion

"How are you doing honey?" Rebecca asked sweetly.

"I threw up!"

"I heard. Are you still feeling sick?"

"Just a little tired, that's all."

"Would you be okay with staying with Doc. Brennen until your dad gets home?"

"Ya Mom that's fine by me, Bones and I like hanging out, we'll be good." He explained smiling over at Brennen.

"But if you need me just call me ok."

"Okay Mom."

"Bye I love you."

"Love you too Mom, bye."

He hung up and handed the phone back to Brennen who placed it back in the cradle.

"Hey" she said opening up the fridge taking out the components for sandwiches. "How about I make us something to eat?"

Parker moved over to sit on a stool across from her. "You know Bones, that sounds good, but I don't know if it would be a good idea to feed the vomit machine right now." He laughed

She put down the piece bread down that she was buttering. "Of course what was I thinking, you don't feed a kid that has a stomach virus." She looked upset, like she doubted something, even if he had no idea what she was thinking. Looking up at Parker she gave a sad little smile. "Sorry Parker I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's okay Bones," he reassured her looking at her like he was really worried. "Bones are you okay."

"Of course," she smiled at him once again.

"I know you're lying Bones!" he laughed at her

"Now how can you tell that?" She joked

"Because miss self-proclaimed genius, I am a Booth, and you can't get away with lying to Booth men."

"Booth Men!" she smiled at him

"Yes I am lumping myself into that category." he laughed at her

They just sat looking at each other and smiling.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with genuine concern.

"It's stupid. It's just I don't know how to be a parent."

"That's understandably, I mean after all you don't have any children!" he reassured her, his face in a confused state, eyebrows raised.

"But what happens when I do have children?"

"Well I don't see any babies popping out now. Do you?"

"What's your point?" she asked crossing her arms

"My point" he explained leaning forward with arms crossed on the counter top. A very Boothy move. "Is that you have time to figure it out."

She mumbled something under her breath about not having that much time.

"What was that?" he asked ears perking up

"I was just saying that you are right."

"You bet I am!" he smiled taking a drink of her water, setting the glass down. "Besides how hard can parenting be?"

"I have heard that it's very difficult." She stated

"Come on" he waved her off "as long as you keep the kid alive you're golden."

"I think it's a little more difficult than that."

"Maybe?" he said taking a bit of her sandwich. "What do I know?"

"I'm just worried that my kids going to grow up with issues."

"Everybody has issues."

"Oh really?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes really!" he informed "My dad has over protection issues, or Alpha- something- whatever you called it, you have trust issues."

"How do you know that?" she asked

"What, that Dads overprotective, he ran background checks on all my teachers"

"No!" she laughed. "That I have trust issues."

"It's kind of noticeable Bones, you aren't weary open and honest with people."

"I'm open and honest with you."

"And I'm open and honest with you too."

"I like that." she smiled at him

"Me too." he smiled taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Hey give me back my sandwich" she said taking her sandwich out of his hands before he could get in his next bite. She situated the sandwich in her hands and took a monstrous bite. "You shouldn't be eating." taking another mouthful. "You might throw up again."

He sat there sending her a death stare as she continued to munch on her/his sandwich

"What did you put on here Parker?" she asked tasting something funny-not funny ha-ha or funny good, funny like 'this tastes weird and shouldn't be on my sandwich' funny.

"I smeared on some mayo." he answered continuing to look at her menacingly.

Her ears perked up. "Did you say mayo?"

"Ya Bones, what's the problem don't like mayo?"

She dropped the sandwich and bent over the trash spitting out what she had in her mouth.

"Bones, what's the matter?" Parker asked now concerned with her as she started pacing the kitchen, hands on her hips, deep breathing.

"I think I'm okay." she said leaning over with her hands on her stomach. Her stomach revolted violently. "No, not okay." she took off into the bathroom leaving the door open.

Parker quickly jumped of his stool, following her down the hall toward the bathroom.

He knocked his knuckles against the trim. "Bones you okay?" No answer. "Bones, I'm coming in." he walked into the bathroom, Bones was hugging the toilet, her hair was hanging in her face and she was quietly crying.

"Bones." he silently pleaded. She began to clutch her stomach again and dry heave. He walked over to where she was and dropped onto his knees beside her, pulling her hair away from her sweaty face and holding it up behind her head. He began rubbing her back, mumbling comforting things in her ear as she rotated between vomiting and crying. When it seemed that she had finally reached a point where her stomach had nothing left to expel, Parker stood up and grabbed a washcloth wetting it and handing it to her. He went and got her a glass of water from that kitchen handing her that as well, he sat down so he was sitting next to her leaning against the tub.

"Look Bones I'm really sorry about getting you sick." he apologized

She took a sip from the glass, rinsing the acid taste from her mouth. "What are you talking about Parker? You didn't get me sick."

"Yes I did." he looked at her. "I was drinking out of your glass and sharing your food."

"Oh that!" she realized "No Parker, that didn't make me sick."

He looked at her confused. "What was it then?"

"Um" she stalled. She couldn't tell him it was morning sickness could she. Did he even know what that was? Shouldn't she wait for Booth to tell him about the baby? "Nothing, it was nothing!" she explained standing up to walk out of the bathroom.

"Bones!" he demanded, standing up to follow her out into the living room. "That wasn't nothing, nobody throws up for nothing."

"Parker!" she pleaded in an almost whine, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"Bones!" he demanded

"Fine!" she complied. "Fine, do you know what morning sickness is?"

"Yes!" he answered with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I had that."

He flashed a look of confusion. "It's three thirty in the afternoon."

"Well it's not an exact science."

He stood there with his arms folded. Again a very Boothy move. A smile spread across his face much like his fathers had. "Bones," he smiled. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." she answered

"That's awesome!" he laughed, running over to give her a hug, sliding over to the other side of the couch to sit next to her.

"It is awesome isn't it?"

"Ya Bones! he continued laughing. "I'm going to have a new cousin."

She looked over at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My new cousin!" he informed her

She looked at him even more confused. "The baby won't be your cousin Parker."

"Oh" He looked crushed. Like she had just told him she didn't love him.

"You miss understand me Parker." he looked up at her confused but hurt more than anything.

"Like I said Parker, the baby won't be your cousin, because it'll be your sibling."

His jaw dropped. He just sat there staring at her.

"Is that okay with you Parker?"

"Baby brother!" he asked

"Or sister, yes."

He just continued to stare at her.

"Is that okay with you Parker? I wouldn't want anything to affect my relationship with you."

"Baby brother! "he repeated

"Yes Parker, I am having a baby that will be either your new brother or sister." She explained once more

Parker just continued smiling when he grabbed Bones and squished her in a monster bear hug.

"Parker you're crushing me." She laughed

"I'm sorry Bones." he laughed "I'm just so happy!"

"Yes you and me both, your father was also quit happy with the news."

"Did dad just like freak out when you told him?" he asked

"He was quit ecstatic, we were on the street and he just kept shouting 'she's having my baby, she's having my baby" Bones laughed, throwing her hands up in the air showing parker how funny Booth had looked.

"Can I?" Parker asked, his hand hovering over her stomach.

"Sure Parker, you won't feel anything but go ahead." she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach.

"Wow, there a baby in there?" he asked, moving his hand around trying to find the baby

"Yes Parker, I'm only about a month along though so the baby is really small at this stage."

"When do I get to meet him?" Parker asked looking up at Bones with a smile.

"Eight months," she laughed. "Give or take."

"Is it a boy or a girl? was the next question

"I don't know, and I can't find out for another couple months."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Your dad and I haven't discussed that yet, since we don't know the sex we can't really make any decisions at this point." she explained

"This is so cool!" Parker said, wowed by his unborn sibling.

"Your Dads the baby's father." she stated "You do understand that right?"

"Ya, you don't have to go into all the disgusting details but I get it, you guys had sex, you got pregnant, I get a baby brother."

"Good, because I don't want your father telling you I got knocked up by the stork or some other such nonsense thing."

Parker sat back on the couch laughing. "Ya, when I was eight he tried to tell me that there was this kind of supermarket where parents went to pick out their kids."

"That's ludicrous!"

"Tell me about it, I was eight and I still knew he was full of shit."

"Parker!"

"Sorry," he said with hands in the air. "Fecal matter."

They sat there in about two seconds of silence before the next question.

"Are you guys together now?"

"By together you mean?" she asked

"Like together, you know boyfriend, girlfriend, living together." He explained

"Oh, that. I don't really know. Yes we are in a long term monogamous relationship, but I don't really think the term dating applies to our current situation. As far as living arrangements go, we are not currently living together but we will probably move in together before the baby comes. So it will be your dad, me and the baby, and you on the weekends you come over."

"Cool!" Parker commented, with a content smile gracing his feature.

She looked over at him sitting next to her just smiling.

"So this is a good thing right," she asked once more. "You're happy about this"

"Yes Bones!" he chuckled. 'No' she wasn't insecure at all. "I am very happy about this."

"Good," she smiled. "I'm glad."

"Bones" booth called, opening her door with his spare key, setting his stuff down on the table. Asking himself why Parkers backpack was here.

"Bones" he called, dropping his voice when he walked into the living room. She was stretched out on the couch asleep with his twelve year old son lying on top of her; half falling over into the crevasse were the couch back meets the cushions. He walked over to them and took another look making sure it was Parker. Bending down so that he was next to them, he began rubbing her shoulder.

"Bones" he whispered not wanting to wake Parker. "Bones wake up."

"Hey," she smiled sleepily at him as she started to wake up. "How was work?"

"Good." he smiled at her. "Why's Parker here?" He asked

"He threw up and the school sent him home." she gave as the only explanation.

"Why didn't anybody call me?" he asked

"Well I suppose they tried and couldn't reach you, all though I didn't actually ask."

"Did they call Rebecca?"

"Again Booth I did not ask" she replied annoyed with him for waking her up.

"Okay!" he conceded, not wanting to upset the tired pregnant women.

"How's he doing now?" he asked

"Well he threw up once more after that, which was one hour after I picked him up. He's been doing fine lately though." She explained dropping her head back onto the couch.

"Good!" Booth smiled watching his two favorite people in the world.

"Oh, Booth." she remembered

"Ya Bones?" he said standing back up.

"Parker found out."

"Parker found out what?" he asked

It was at this time that Parker began to stir. Pulling one of his arms up he rested it over Brennen's stomach.

"Guess what Dad." a groggy Parker asked

"What bud?"

"Bones is having my baby brother." with that he rested his head on Brennen's stomach and the two fell back asleep.


End file.
